Stars and the Nighttime Sky
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: [Redone] They met and things changed for good. Surrounded by gossip and envy trying to break them, can they survive? Will they prove a mass murder, avoiding getting killed? Will the unknown illness plauguing one be cured? Will love blossom? [ShinoHina] AU
1. Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: HinataxShino InoxShikamaru SakuraxNaruto TentenxKiba

Slight: InoxGaara SakuraxSasuke HinataxGaara HinataxSasuke HinataxKiba

Pairings are kind of confusing. Sorry about that. This is a repost of my original that I deleted months back. I redid a lot becausemy memory of this story was not crystal clear. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Shino paid no attention to his teacher, Miss Kurenai as she explained the rules to the winter dance. Nobody would want to go with him anyway, he heard the voices that mocked him. He knew that he was a nobody. Looking at the little bugs crawling on the windowsill by his desk, he listened to the rain slowly hit the ground, drop by drop. The boy had a strange infatuation with the bugs, one could say it was a hobby to observe them. He felt like they were similar to him, misunderstood and unloved. 

The school bell rang and most of the students cheered and rushed out of the room. Shino simply gathered his belongings, walking calmly out the door and into the halls. His feet carried him the exit. Pulling up his hood, he ran down the streets careful to avoid the steady flow of people. Most of them were probably tourists, Konoha was a very popular city in the Fire Country and even during winter when the cherry blossoms were sleeping, it was busy.

Laughter caught his ear, it hurt him and caused him to look at the source of the sound. Across the street at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, there were people sitting at a table conversing with each other, happiness emanated from them. Shino recognizedthem aspartof thepopular group from his school.

The loudest of them all was Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde boy. He was always full of energy and very hyperactive. His shocking blue eyes charmed many a girl in the school. Even though his grades were low, he was one of the most sought after by seven eighths of the school's female population. Naruto's affections however belonged to one girl, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had bubblegum-pink hair which was probably dyed, but beautiful none the less. Her emerald eyes made her stand out from the crowd. In school she was an angel, getting perfect grades, an outstanding student. Her rich family provided her with all she could possibly need, but she still worked. The girl volunteered as an assistant nurse at the hospital.

Sakura's best friend was Ino Yamanaka. Ino was the classic Barbie doll. Her golden hair and blue eyes label her as an automatic diva. Ino's clothing was always one of the most modern fashions and her voice was as charming as springtime. She always had the latest gossip and often was the first to start rumors. She flirted around with many, but finally picked Shikamaru Nara.

As far as grades were concerned Shikamaru was just as bad as Naruto. However, various tests that he was forced to take by his girlfriend revealed that he was a genius. His lazy behavior did no good for him during school. Yet, somehow he had managed to outwit Ino and force her into a date. One thing lead to another and their relationship grew.

The smiles on their faces hurt Shino and he wondered, looking up at the sky, 'Why not me?' The boy was alone all alone, nobody to talk to, nobody to listen to him. The rain began to soak his jacket as he continued to run through the streets reaching the downtown area. Downtown Konoha was a crime ridden place, it was filled with homeless. Many dirty things happened here and Shino was quite aware.

The boy looked at a door which he knew as the entrance to his home. It was a dirty, one floored place, but it would have to do. He was alone, even in the place where one if supposed to feel comfort, love. Shino went into his room and took of his high collared jacket, it belonged to his father. He took off his glasses, they hid his eyes from the rest of the world. When he took them off, some of the darkness lifted, but it was not enough. No person should have to feel that much. Shino gently set them by his bed, they belonged to his father. His eyes were a silvery color, like stars, but they were dull and did not shimmer as they should. His eyes belonged to his mother. 'Why did you have to leave?'

Shino lay down on his hard bed, and pulled up the blanket to his chin. Still, it was no protection against the cold, the boy could still see his breath. There was no money to spare for heat. There was barely enough for food. You could see the boy's ribs and it was frightening how many unhealed scars he had. Maybe that's why he always hid behind that jacket of his. 'Please let this night that I can sleep without fear.' His eyes shut tightly closed afraid of what he would see if he opened them before the dawn.

* * *

I'm sorry about the shortness, the next chapeter will make up for it, I promise. Remember to review. Until next time, Yuki-chan over and out. 


	2. Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: HinataxShino InoxShikamaru SakuraxNaruto TentenxKiba

A/N: Have a very happy new year!

* * *

Thunder crashed and startled Shino, waking him from his slumber. Rain beat down upon the roofs of nearby, creating a loud ruckus. Slowly, the boy sat up and watched the rain trickle down the window. His hands instinctively reached over to the glasses on the counter next to him. It was going to be a long day, that gut feeling was entirely too strong for comfort.

He slid on that heavy jacket of his, wincing at the pain. The boy went over to the closet and grabbed his nametag. Quickly sliding on his shoes, he opened the door, chilling air roughly brushing his face. Briefly pausing to lock the door and slide the key into his pocket, Shino inhaled deeply. As he exhaled a portion of his anxiety left him. He closed the door behind him and ran. Shino darted down the streets to that familiar path far, far down the road. Lights blurred, flew by him as he just continued to run through the rain. Mud coated the bottom of his shoes, but then again, they were broken anyway. He couldn't care less.

Headlights could have blinded him as he made his way through the parking lot. Cars practically filled up every single space. Pulling the door open, he stood in the area between the entrance and the exit, glass creating barriers. It was early; the clock on the wall read nine-thirty. Shino's shift wasn't until ten. "I should probably hurry. I could use a little extra money," he whispered under his breath, trying to dry off as much as possible. He stomped his feet attempting to get the mud off the bottom of his sneakers.

Starting his walk through the mall, he almost wanted to run back out into the rain. Little children were running around with their parents. They would cry when the fell, but their parents would simply pick them up, dust of their clothes, and smile joyfully. It was as if an anchor was tugging on his heart strings, it simply hurt.

Avoiding the crowd of people marveling at one of those morning puppet shows for kids, he entered a store with a huge amount of space. There were expensive price tags hanging off of every piece of clothing that he could never imagine buying. In Shino's opinion, the aroma of strong perfume nauseated him. Stepping behind the counter to stamp that he checked in for his shift, someone tapped their fingers on the counter. Her nails were painted a baby pink color and she smiled gently.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" Shino inquired as he looked up at her face. 'Oh, it's Sakura,' he thought to himself.

"Morning, I was looking for something in particular for a party. I can't seem to find it," Sakura giggled, slightly blushing, "You see, I rushed the last time I came here."

Shino stepped around the counter and asked, "What did it look like?"

"Well, let me think," the girl placed her hand on her chin, "It was fire engine red, and it was around two-hundred as I recall. I know, it's cheap and all, don't tell anyone alright, Shino." She laughed nervously as a blonde strolled into the store. "Maybe some other time," Sakura whispered under her breath walking over to the blonde. Suddenly sliding on a huge smile, she greeted her friend rather loudly, "Ino, I love your shoes!"

The blonde just flipped her hair and looked down at her feet. "Yea, my father flew them in from Kiri. So…," Ino continued walking out of the store with Sakura next to her, laughing and looking through her bags of clothes.

There was a seemingly large crowd forming around the large fountain in the middle of the mall. Gazing at the person in the middle of the crowd, he sighed. "Sasuke," the shaded boy frowned, "No wonder." From far away, there were a group of girls crowded around a boy with hair the shade of midnight. It was a sharp color, and his eyes were hard with glares of hate as he made his way out of the mall.

Time seemed to float by, nothing eventful happened. It was too quiet and unusual, but Shino didn't complain. Somehow the silence did not bother him at all. Everything was moving to fast for him to grip the reality of it all. People seemed to walk by faster than his eyes could blink. Girls walked in every now and then, trying on pieces of clothing. Most teens just ended up putting them back assumingly due to the fact that every article was expensive. Some however, would pay at the other register. Some other boy from the school worked there. Apparently he was pretty popular as well as charming.

Sitting behind the large counter he grinned just a bit at the thought that he was lucky enough to score a job at one of the most popular and successful stores. The Hyuuga owned it; they were rich and influential in the marketing world.

At first, the store was considered a fluke. That was when Shino seized the opportunity to work at the store knowing the Hyuuga would not live it down if they did not succeed. After a while, the head decided to switch up their marketing strategy by hiring a very popular jetsetter at the time.

She was to inherit her family company, but at the time, she was considered too inexperienced. Adding a boatload of fresh ideas and style, the girl created a shock in the fashion world. Suddenly, everyone wanted to be part of the hype. The fact that she was a celebrity didn't hurt either. When she appeared at the opening of the store everyone wanted to be near her, the Sabaku beauty, Temari.

Temari had long since been employed at the Hyuuga Corporation while also running her own family company after the death of her father. Now only a year older she has completed college after majoring in marketing and become a full fledged designer. At the age of seventeen, she has already taken the world by storm.

The clock revealed the time to be six thirty already. A bit shaken that nothing occurred in the span of over six hours surprised and shocked him. Heading towards the exit of the shop he stamped his name on the check out sheet. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he walked towards the fountain. For some time, all he did was stare at the clear water with money under the surface, wishes of people who gave up something, hoping their wish would be granted. Shino didn't wish, he tried his luck, apparently, no luck whatsoever.

The automated sliding doors opened, the parking lot lights illuminating the path he would take. Pulling the edge of his jacket over his head, the boy charged into the rain. Coughing, the icy breath of winter's fury hit him full force. With his jacket too thin even for fall, the cheap material clung to his body and the cold numbed his skin. Too concentrated on getting home, drying off, hopefully finding something decent to eat, his eyes did not stray from the road.

Abruptly, he crashed into something solid. As he fell into a puddle, his glasses slipped off his face. Shino quickly scrambled to seize the precious gift his father left for him, the only thing he left for him. Lifting his head up to see what he'd collided with, he was speechless. Before him was a girl with a lavender colored umbrella. Her eyes were pure white revealing her to be a Hyuuga, but that's not what took the breath out of his body. Her hair, it was a dark blue, almost like the nighttime sky.

"Gomen!" the girl apologized, bowing while her cheeks lit up in a bright cherry color. Shino was too stunned to even move for the longest time. He couldn't even feel the rain that hit his head in tiny, almost frozen droplets. Why should someone of such a prestigious family be apologizing, let alone acknowledging him? "Are you alright?" she questioned, biting her lips letting her worry spill into her face.

"I'm fine," Shino finally replied. 'Drat' he thought, he was soaked to the bone. His clothing was ruined by the mud he'd just fallen into.

"Come with me," the girl told him, "I'll make it up to you."

"I couldn't possibly," the boy answered, "It was my fault." The girl simply smiled as he stood up and shook her head to say no.

"No, no," she assured, "I ruined your clothing. I owe you." Shino simply couldn't deny her. She had the face and demeanor of an angel. Despite being rich, this girl was so modest and kind. He began to wonder if she was just toying with him. "What's your name?" she asked as the two began to walk. When she turned around, she gasped with concern, "You don't have an umbrella? Come under mine, please. You'll catch a cold."

"Thank you," he whispered, and then he stopped walking for a couple seconds to cough. He could hear the splashing her boots made in the puddles of water. "Oh, right," Shino stated, "My name is Shino Aburame."

"That's such a nice name," the pale skinned girl smiled, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She looked at the street sign for a moment before taking a left. "There it is!" Hinata exclaimed happily, "I used to go there all the time when I was little." Shino read the sign, it was a bakery. The aroma a freshly baked goods and sweets reached his nose. The smells made his stomach grumble in hunger.

The boy held the door open for the Hyuuga, waiting patiently as she shut the umbrella, shaking the excess water off. "I'll treat you," Hinata said, walking up to the counter. There was clear glass that showcased all the treats. She bent down, taking a good look at all the food. Then she looked up at the menu. "What do you want?" she asked the boy who was standing at her side quietly.

"Anything is fine," he replied.

She nodded and smiled as she gave her order. "Can I have two of these cakes and two hot chocolates please?"

"Sure," the teenage girl behind the counter answered, "Anything else I can get you?"

"That's it," Hinata answered, "Thank you so much!"

The brunette girl suddenly lifted her head up to face Hinata. "I knew I recognized that voice!" she screamed, "Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten-san?" Hinata was laughing as she leaned closer to the other girl.

"Hold on," Tenten stated, "I'll be right back with your order, you can sit down over there!" The girl ran off into the kitchen after she pointed at a table by the window.

As they sat down, Shino stared out the window. That girl, he knew that girl from school, she was a junior. Her name was Tenten, nobody ever knew her last name. She changed it when she was younger. The girl said that Tenten sounded much more adorable than her other name in the past. The brunette was dating Kiba, an overly cocky, but loyal boy who was the president of the junior population. "Shino-san," Hinata's sweet voice called, immediately catching his attention, "I just moved here and I was wondering if you went to the high school here."

"Yea," he answered, "I do. I'm a sophomore."

"Really?" she remarked happily, "I'm going to be in the same grade as you!" The girl reached over to his hands quite timidly, "What happened to your hand?"

Shino reacted by pulling his hands off the table and into his sleeves. "It's nothing," he stammered, "I…I just...umm. It was an accident, that's all." He remembered being slammed into the wall after some seniors thought it would be funny to pick on the weird kid who never talks.

Hinata's voice was laced with concern, "You're feeling fine right? You look a bit pale," Shino could only nod for he was afraid if he opened his mouth, the words would come out all wrong. There was something about this girl that made him lose his composure. She made it crumble into tiny bits and pieces.

Tenten came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. The hot chocolate was steaming and the cakes were simply delicious looking. "Here you are Hinata-chan!" she beamed happily. "Oh, I see you have a friend," the girl remarked stopping to stare at Shino, "Well if it isn't Shino!"

"You two know each other?" Hinata asked, taking her food off the tray.

"Well, I know practically everyone in the school!" Tenten replied proudly. "Say," the girl asked curiously, "By any chance is Neji-kun moving back too?"

"Yes actually," the ivory eyed heiress stated, "He's living with us in Konoha."

"Tell him to give me a call?" Tenten suggested.

"Of course," Hinata assured.

"You're the best!" Tenten commented, making her way back to the cashier where other customers were waiting. 'Shino,' she thought, 'I don't know why you're hanging around Hinata. You better watch your back.'

Shino tried not to eat his food too quickly, but his needs overpowered his judgment. After only a couple minutes, the food vanished. "Shino-san," Hinata called.

"I just…" he tried to find an excuse, but those eyes, those compassionate eyes saw through his pretending.

"It's alright," she said in a soothing voice, "Here, have mine." She pushed her plate over to him with a sweet smile. Shino just couldn't say no, he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Don't mention it," Hinata told him. They sat together for an hour just staring out the window, but somehow in the silence, they knew that they had formed a bond. They knew that they were the same type of person, the type that listens. To other's the silence might have been too unbearable, but to them, it was a refreshing breath of air.

"Do you live around here?" Hinata finally asked after paying for the meal.

"Yes," Shino answered, "I insist on paying you back. You do not even know how grateful I am."

"Please don't," the girl insisted, "You gave me such a pleasant time today. I think I've been paid back already." Under his high collared jacket, Shino smiled. There was a sincere sweetness about this girl that just couldn't be denied. It was a miracle that they had even met. "I'll see you again soon, right?" she inquired.

"I don't think you should hang around someone like me," Shino informed her, "You'd be better off getting to know Tenten and her friends."

"Well," the Hyuuga stated, "I hope I see you again soon." Taking out her cell phone, Shino was slightly taken back. It was a normal, white, plain phone. It wasn't one of those fancy gadgets that were a fad these days.

* * *

"_Moshi, moshi," a woman answered, "Hyuuga residence."_

"_Shizune," Hinata greeted, "its Hinata."_

"_Where have you been?" she asked._

"_Just walking around," Hinata replied, "I was wondering if you could come pick me up."_

"_Sure," Shizune answered, "I'll be there soon, bye."_

"_Thanks, bye," Hinata concluded.

* * *

_

"My driver's going to be here soon," Hinata told Shino as she shut her phone, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I couldn't possibly," Shino whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Once again," Hinata giggled, "I insist." An innocent smile grew on her face causing Shino's heart to explode with emotion. The two teenagers stood outside together, under a lavender umbrella. "You know," she apologized, "I'm really sorry about your clothes. I'll send you some nice things to wear. I assume you know that my father owns the clothing stores, so it should be no problem."

"I am forever in your debt," Shino stated, looking at her face light up with pure joy. She was truly a diamond in a sea of coal.

A black limousine pulled up to the store. The front window rolled down and a woman with short black hair gestured with her hands for them to come into the car. Shino opened the door to let Hinata in first, holding the umbrella for her. Getting into the expensive luxury car, Shino shut the door behind him.

"Where to?" Shizune asked.

"The Aburame Residence," Hinata replied.

"Oh, the one around the police station five blocks from here?" the twenty-year-old inquired.

"Yes," Shino responded. The car rolled along the rocky road surprisingly smoothly. There was music quietly playing in the background. It was piano music with a strange sweet melancholy sound to it. As the car pulled up to a slightly run down apartment building Shino opened the car door. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san," he stated, slamming the car door shut.

"You're welcome," Hinata called over from inside the car, rolling down the window, "And no need to be so formal. Just call me Hinata." Shino took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the apartment numbered 23. The Hyuuga limo drove away leaving no evidence for the boy that he was not simply dreaming.

"Well?" Shizune started, her tone full of interest.

"What?" Hinata asked, her face beginning to return to it's normal shade of pink.

"Who was that?" the woman question, a smirk on her face.

"J-just a-a boy I me-met," she stammered. The scenery changed from rundown downtown streets to middle class homes. Crossing a bridge, a series of upscale apartment buildings came into view.

"Don't forget about the meeting later," Shizune called from the driver's seat.

"I won't," Hinata responded, "Thank you."

'So, about that boy, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him,' the caretaker thought silently to herself. Hinata could see a gigantic skyscraper with two fountains. That was the massive Hyuuga complex. As the car made it past the security gates, Hinata got ready to get out. The limo pulled into a garage full of expensive sports cars and luxury cars. "Take the elevator up," the woman instructed, "I have to go run some errands."

"Alright," Hinata yelled over from the exit, "I'll see you soon." The girl pushed open the door and entered a marble tiled lobby. There were steps leading downwards, and before she took the steps, there was a mailbox. Hinata took a key from her purse to check if she received anything. Grabbing a package wrapped in brown paper, she walked down the steps, hearing the pitter patter of her flats.

Along the side of the secondary lobby was an elevator with a sturdy material that mimicked clear glass as windows on all six sides, the walls, cieling, and floor. Hinata pressed the button, waiting for the elevator to come down. There was a tiny trickle of fear flowing through the indigo haired girl's veins. She feared heights, so whenever she took the elevator, she would hold onto the bars so tightly her knuckles would turn a deathly paper white. Climbing into the elevator, Hinata pressed the number 15. Gripping the railing tightly, she snapper her eyes shut. 'Oh gosh,' she thought, 'why glass?'

She heard the elevator give a faint beeping noise which signaled that the elevator had reached her floor. Stepping out shakily, Hinata examined the package in her hands. "From," she read out loud, "Temari-san?" Lifting her head up from the package when she caught the faint sound of footsteps growing louder and louder, she gasped.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
